This study will examine the feasibility of an intervention designed to enhance well-being in individuals newly-diagnosed with breast cancer. This theory-driven intervention is designed to enhance well-being through increased verbal processing of traumatic events. While this intervention has been found effective in individuals experiencing traumatic situations (including one study of breast cancer patients), it has not been applied in a multicultural population. 80 breast cancer patients - 20 each from four ethnic groups - Filipino, Hawaiian, Japanese, Caucasian - will participate in the intervention, with outcome assessments performed following the intervention and 3 and 6 months later. The objective of this research is to evaluate the feasibility of an intervention designed to increase verbal processing of traumatic events on well being in newly diagnosed patients in a multiethnic cancer patient population, with the aim of testing program efficacy is a subsequent randomized clinical trial with sufficient power to detect differences according to ethnic subgroups. [unreadable] With the increasingly ethnic diversity of the US, understanding cultural variation in intervention efficacy is critically important to the development of culturally competent approaches to care. This study will provide an initial step toward achieving this goal. [unreadable] [unreadable]